greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Buneary Show The Movie
|image = File:The Buneary Show The Movie Poster.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Toothy Costanby |producer = Toothy Costanby Patrice Dard |writer = Toothy Costanby Terry Ward |music = David Newman Danny Elfman (The Toy Chase theme) |editor = John Venzon |studio = PBS Pichu Pitchers Cookie Jar Greenyworld Studios |distributor = 20th Century Fox PBS Greenyworld Studios |release = May 31, 2002 |time = 298 mins |language = United States |budget = $48 million |gross = $72,927,820 |followed = The Buneary Show The Movie 2 }} is a 2011 animated comedy film based on the animated television series The Buneary Show, created by Toothy Costanby. The film was directed by Robert W. Stainton. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and PBS Kids in association with Pichu Pictures and CINAR. The film centers around how Bibarl takes the toy he wants from a store without paying for it. Buneary Guy and Buneary Guy 2 try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while Bibarl tries to stop them and restore his reputation. The film was released in theaters on May 24, 2011 and released on home video on December 3, 2011. The film went on to gross $28 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box office hit while produced on a modest $21 million budget. The film was released to generally negative reviews from critics, who did not appreciate the humor, social satire, and political commentary. This lead to a series. Plot That Night, Bibarl Never Talks about Buneary Guy Insanity Stuff, He wants to Buy Something at Poke Mart. When Bibarl at the pokeballs, he liked it better Than Hoops & Yoyo, Bibarl Can't Wait to Buy Toys, and more. When Buneary Guy and Dr. Mother Talks About Were Bibarl is, Buneary Guy Got Angry Because he want to Poke Mart to By Something. When Buneary Guy and Dr. Mother Went it to Toys and Talks about it and it had Buneary Guy Insanity Stuff. Then Bibarl sees Toy, and takes it, and he walks to the Pokemon Center (which has not been opened yet) and took it home. and the Buneary Guy clones are looking for Bibarl. and Buneary Guy 2 point it and he went that way. Buneary Guy is so mad, and Bibarl wants to buy the toy, and he never shares it for Everyone. Then Buneary Guy and Buneary Guy 2 need to get Bibarl, and Then Bibarl runs his life to take the Toy home and Then he won, Bibarl got it and he never need it for Everyone. Then Lucas Guy came here to see Bibarl, and get mad, and Bibarl shows the toy and hand it to Lucas Guy to Gave it to Buneary Guy. The Buneary Guys love to play with the toy, he want it to keep it. and Bibarl is So sad, because it was his fault. Then Buneary Guy had a Buneary Guy Toy, and having fun. Then Bibarl came up to Talks about Toy to have it back, Then Lucas Guy Grab Bibarl can't have it back. he's going to jail. Bibarl is now in Jail, he was going back to sleep for 3 days. Then, When the Sun comes up that morning, Bibarl woke up, he was correct, it was January 1, 2009/February 18, 2011. Buneary Guy 2 asking about Bibarl woke up for 3 days. Then Buneary Guy Can't Hear Anything, then he whipper and said 3 days for 9 times. Buneary Guy is Mad, he was to fight that Edward Gil. Then Bibarl Came around and said, "Hello, I'm Bibarl, I'm One of a kind Pokemon, that brings you this message." Buneary Guy Talks the Day, and Buneary Guy Got so Angry he Talks about the Thief. Then Ralts Kafflen came here to ask about his friend, Kirlia Kafflen. Buneary Guy ask about The Music is nice and Ralts Kafflen's Voice is Cool, Then Ralts Kafflen Talks about Buneary Guy's Voice sound like, Tommy the Tuba and he laughs. Buneary Guy is so Mad, Ralts Kafflen's Voice is so Annoying Then Patcher Then Bibarl Seals Buneary Guy's Toy Away. Then Lucas Guy came here to visit Buneary Guy's House and Bibarl came here to ask Lucas Guy and Then he Ask Buneary Guy and Buneary Guy 2 that Bibarl Seals Buneary Guy's Toy. Bibarl sit on his bed, and he hates Trolls. Then Bibarl had a Idea that he take Buneary Guy's Toy. Transcript The Buneary Show The Movie/Transcript Category:The Buneary Show Category:2011 Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia